Gone
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: What happens when Aisha (not from OLS) thinks Duos writing a love letter to Hilde and leaves him?


*disclaimer* dont own GW or Nsync who did this (really cool!) song. n_n   
  
**Gone, by Aisha Iwakura**  
  
  
_ There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home  
Seems too long ago you walked away  
Left me alone_  
  
Duo Maxwell sat at the small desk placed in the corner of his room. He let out a long sigh and began to write. _"Dear Babe. Im not all that great at expressing my feelings toward another so bear with me. Ever since we first met there was something about you that just drew me toward you and it took me three years to finally figure out what that was. Love. Yeah, you might think Im the biggest moron for taking that long but its true. I love you Babe and I wanna kno--"_ He stopped writing, hearing footsteps walk by his door and fade away. He sighed and got up to walk into the kitchen to get a snack, leaving the letter out in the open.  
  
_ And I remember what you said to me  
Kept on acting so strange  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change  
_  
Duo took a bite out of his sandwich that he'd just made when the doorbell rang. He opened it to find Hilde Schbeiker there. "Hey Hilde! Come in!" She smiled and walked through the doorway. "Thanks Duo. I was just passing by and decided to come visit." At that moment Aisha Winner walked down the hallway and stopped once she noticed Hilde. "Err..hi Hilde," she said, a fake smile plastered on her lips. Hilde smiled and nodded. "Hi Aisha." Aisha walked by and glared once they couldn't see her face. God how much she hated that Schbeiker bitch! She was Duo's co-worker and to her he spent a lot more time with her even if it was for business. A pang of jealousy shot through her, watching Hilde throw her arm around Duo's shoulders. She glared harder and picked up a laundry basket and walked into Duo's room.  
_  
Was it something I said to make you turn away  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
If I could just find a way  
To make it so she'll be right here  
Right now  
  
_Aisha set the basket down and picked up a shirt (black of course ¬¬) and dropped it into the basket. She picked up a sock off the dresser and noticed a piece of paper lying there with a pen beside it. Her eyes skimmed over the letter, reading it, and tears threatened to spill over. So Duo was in love with that Hilde-girl. "I understand Duo. At least your happy." She walked out of the room and to her own and started packing things, leaving the laundry basket sitting there. She couldn't live watching Duo kiss someone else while she was still living there.  
  
_I've been sittin here, can't get you off my mind  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
I drive myself insane, wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, your gone (gone)  
Gone (baby your)  
Gone (your gone)  
(Baby girl you're) gone  
Gone  
  
_Aisha choked back a sob as she clicked the suitcase shut. She pulled on her jacket, grabbed the suitcase, and scribbled a quick note. _Dear Duo. I can see that you've found someone to be your lover and I repect your desicion. I just wish it were me you chose. I am leaving you forever to leave you and your love so I wont get in the way. Goodbye Duo and I will always love you. Aisha. _She folded the note and slipped it into an envelope, leaving it open. She crept into the hallway, suitcase in hand, and laid the envelope on the table by the door. She looked back at Duo and Hilde sitting on the couch before leaving, shutting the door behind her.  
  
_I don't wanna make excuses babe, won't change the fact that your gone  
But if theres something that I could do won't you please let me know  
Time is passing so slowly now cause thats my life without you  
Baby I could change my every day  
Baby I dont want to  
  
_Duo got up, wondering where Aisha got to. He blinked and checked her bedroom, noticing all her clothes and belongings were gone. He checked the rest of the rooms, a fear beginning to blossom in his chest and spread throughout his body. Hilde blinked, watching Duo run into the living room, a slightly panicked look on his face. "Hilde! Have you seen Aisha?" Hilde shook her head and pointed to the envelope sitting by the door. "I havent seen her since I came in but then again that wasnt there when I came in." Duo picked up the envelope, and read the note inside. His eyes widened and he ran into his room with Hilde in tow.   
  
_ I'll just hang around and find some things to do  
Take my mind of missing you (take my mind off you)  
Yes I know in my heart you can't say that you dont love me too  
Please say you do  
  
_"Damnit Aisha!!" Duo yelled, seeing the laundry basket and noticable tear drops on the unfinished letter. Hilde came up behind him and whapped him upside the head. "Baka!! Now she thinks you love me!! That'll teach you to leave love letters to girls lying around in the open! Now if i were you I'd go out there, find that girl, and bring her back!" She grabbed Duo's jacket and tossed it into his face. "Thanks Hilde. I'll be back soon!!" Duo rushed out the door, jacket in hand.  
  
_I've been sitting here can't get you off my mind  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
I drive myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, your gone (gone)  
Gone (baby your)  
Gone (your gone)  
(Baby girl you're) gone  
Gone  
  
_Aisha cried silently as she walked along the streets of L2, dragging her suitcase behind her. She glanced up every once in a while hoping to find a help wanted sign on a store window. She needed the money now that she was living on her own. Duo's face was stuck in her mind like glue and it wouldnt come out. After about a half hour of job searching she plopped down on a park bench and rested her chin in her hands. "Maybe I can live here. In the park. Ill make money performing or something..." She sighed and wiped the tears away that found their way down her cheeks. _Damnit! Im done crying!! He loves someone else, I did the right thing!!_ she screamed at herself as she stared at the ground infront of her. She got up again after a few minutes to think and began to wander around the park.  
  
_ Am I there in your heart  
Baby why dont you see that I need you with me  
Gone  
  
_Duo ran down the streets, jacket open, letting the cool wind chill his skin. Aisha's note was clutched in his left hand as he searched the streets frantically for her. He glanced down at the ground and saw Aisha's light blue scarf lying on the sidewalk and picked it up. He noticed it was dusty and even had a few foot prints on it. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and walked on, hoping to find her. After about a half hour of searching he sighed and started to walk home when he spotted a figure walking along in the park. He squinted his eyes and he laughed out loud when he saw that it was Aisha. He ran accross the street and hugged Aisha as tight as he could. "Duo?!?!" she yelled, pulling away from him. "I thought you would be happy I left." Duo didnt say a word. He just grabbed Aisha's face and kissed her. "That letter you found was supposed to be addressed to you," he breathed when they parted. "Aww Duo......you need to learn to hide things like that!" she laughed as they kissed again.  
  
_ I've been sittin here, can't get you off my mind  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
I drive myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, your gone (gone)  
Gone (baby your)  
Gone (your gone)  
(Baby girl you're) Gone  
Gone  
  
_*end*   
  
alright I admit....the ending didnt fit with the end of the song.....but do I care? ^_~_  
_


End file.
